No surprise
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: What happens when Merlin is tired, Arthur is confused, Gaius doesn t know what s going on and Uther is not willingly to listen to Morgana. And in the end, it s still no surprise. :P


_Yay, another Merlin/Arthur story! :P_

_So I only had a few parts of this in my head and I didn´t really know how to put them together but I tried! _

_Hope you like it! ;D_

_Oh and remember, English is not my 1__st__ language so don´t judge the story because of the gramma mistakes I make!_

_And, as always: __I don´t own Merlin, although I wish I would! :P

* * *

_

Merlin was tracing his fingers along the scar on Arthurs exposed chest.

The prince was sleeping and Merlin should be as well. He hadn´t slept since they returned to Camelot, which had been at least a day ago. The young warlock wasn´t so sure anymore.

All he knew was that he could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted to stay with Arthur.

"This is insane…" it should have been him saving Arthur and not the other way around.

Arthur Pendragon, the future king of Camelot couldn´t, shouldn´t risk his life for him!

"His father would have me killed if anything happens to him…" not that his life would be worth anything anymore if Arthur was dead…

Not only that their paths lay together, there was something else. Something Merlin couldn´t quite define yet.

As Arthur suddenly started moving and mumbled something unintelligible, Merlin startled up and pulled his hand back.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock didn´t know what to say and first of all got up from the bed because he was sure that the prince wouldn´t appreciate him on it.

"What happened? I remember being hit by something."

Merlin walked over to the fireplace resting his hands on the stones it was made of.

He was barely able to stand and to keep his eyes open.

_Stupid boy._ He thought. Really, what did he expect? Arthur saying _thanks_ to him for staying at his side all the time?

"Merlin, I´m talking to you! What happened? Let me guess, I had to save your ass again?!" that wasn´t even really a question.

"Ehm…I´m sorry Sire." Merlin managed to say while his eyes were blinking. He needed to get into his bed, right now. But Arthur would certainly not let him go, not without getting the answers he wanted to have.

"That was not an answer Merlin!" but the young warlock wasn´t really listening, because his eyes were closing and therefore his legs started to give away.

Suddenly someone was behind Merlin, catching him. Strong arms reaching from behind and folding in front of his chest, making sure he didn´t fall.

"Merlin??!" a familiar voice echoed in his head while he was turned to face the one that just saved him.

It maybe sounded weird, but Merlin somehow felt comfortable in these arms, until he realized to whom they belonged.

Arthur.

Well, who else could it have been?

"Merlin! What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur asked and somehow Merlin saw a worried expression in his face.

"I…I´m just tired…"

The prince arched his eyebrows. "What? Hell Merlin I thought that whatever hit me might have hit you as well and you just didn´t realized it until now!"

He couldn´t be really worried, could he?

"No…no you killed it before it could hurt me."

Merlin didn´t know what to think. Could there be the slightest possibility that Arthur was really worried about him? Or were those just things his mind was making up due to the lack of sleep? He just couldn't think clearly at this moment. The sudden closeness of Arthur and his unmistakable smell made Merlin somewhat dizzy. He smelled like…well like _Arthur._

"You better get to bed now, and don´t you dare to do that to me again!" suddenly Arthur expression changed from _maybe worried_ to _somehow painful_.

Only now Merlin realized that it must have hurt Arthur to catch him, especially with that scar which wasn´t quite healed yet.

"I´m…I´m…" the young warlock tried but he was interrupted.

"Go to bed Merlin." Arthur said, turning away.

Merlin didn´t want to leave, he somehow liked having Arthur this close to him.

_What the hell are__ you thinking? You´re just his servant!_

And Merlin knew that Arthur meant what he said, so he walked towards the door, turning around one last time to look at the prince. Arthur was sitting on his bed, not looking at Merlin so the young black haired boy left without anything else to say.

* * *

"Merlin!" Gaius looked up as the door opened. "You look…miserable."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot. You´re not very helpful." The young warlock said while he sat down on a chair.

"You should sleep." Gaius was right, but how could he possibly sleep now?! Things were getting weird lately, he was still feeling Arthur so close to him, almost as if he was still there but on the other side his master seemed somehow mad and Merlin coudln´t take that.

"What is wrong?" Gaius asked looking at Merlin, slightly worried.

"Nothing, I don´t know." And that was the truth, he didn´t know what was going on with him and his feelings lately.

He never liked it when Arthur was mad at him, telling him he couldn´t trust him but today it was even more different.

"Listen Merlin, I´m sure everything is gonna be ok. Just get some rest."

But Merlin didn´t think that this would help, not this time.

"I gotta go!" and with that he got up from his chair without giving Gaius the chance to protest.

* * *

Standing in front of Arthur door, Merlin suddenly started doubting what he was doing.

He didn´t even think about what to say. He didn´t even know what this was all about.

Meanwhile Arthur was standing at the window, trying to get some sense into his thoughts, and into his feelings.

He couldn´t believe what his heart was telling him. He was Arthur Pendragon, the future king of Camelot, he had to marry some Lady and produce heir.

Maybe that was the point…it was about producing heir, which sounded cold and empty. What he wanted was to make love to…

"Merlin?" seeing the reflection of his manservant in the window, Arthur turned around.

"Didn´t I tell you to go to bed?!" this came out sharper as it was meant to be.

"I…I know but I have to talk to you Arthur…I mean…Sire."

Arthur somehow liked it when Merlin called him by his name. It sounded so…familiar.

* * *

The boys were staring at each other across the room.

All Merlin wanted right now was to be back in Arthur´s arms. Touching him, smelling him and just forget about everything else.

But this wasn´t possible. Then again, why was he so sad about it? He had known it all along.

"Merlin…" Arthur suddenly whispered and the young warlock looked up. "What are you doing to me?" he came a few steps closer.

"What…? I didn´t…what did I do?" Merlin stared at the prince, confusion taking over his mind.

"That´s what I´m asking you, Merlin. You´re clumsy, slow, an idiot, probably the worst manservant ever but there´s nothing in this world I want more than you."

Merlin didn´t react. He was pretty sure that what he just heard wasn´t real. It was something his mind had made up just to torture him.

This all had been a bad idea, why did he come here? He should have just gone to bed like Gaius had suggested.

"Merlin, would you please not just ignore me?!" suddenly Arthur´s voice interrupted him.

"What?" confused, he looked at the prince who had taken a few more steps closer to him.

"I asked if you could please not ignore me, especially not after what I just confessed to you?!"

Wait, so this wasn´t something his mind had made up?

"So I…I didn´t imagine that?" Merlin asked carefully.

This almost caused Arthur to laugh. "See, that´s what I mean! And still you´re so incredibly cute!" and with that, Merlin suddenly felt himself pushed again the door behind him.

This was the last thing he had expected to happen.

* * *

The touch of Arthur´s lips was almost more than Merlin could take. He closed his eyes but soon found out that this just made everything more intense. The touch, the smell.

Merlin´s legs started to give it away again but Arthur´s arms caught him once more.

And this time, it felt more than right. It was only them now, not the prince of Camelot and his manservant, only Merlin and Arthur.

The prince carried the young black haired boy to his bed without stopping the kissing.

"A…Arthur." Merlin moaned between the soft kisses.

This caused Arthur to shiver while placing both hands besides Merlins head and trying to catch his breath.

"What is this?" the young warlock asked, staring up into deep, blue and passionate eyes.

"I don´t know. This is us, I guess." Arthur answered with a warm smile.

Merlin smiled back, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders and turning him over so he was on top.

"What…?" Arthur surely didn´t expect Merlin to do that!

After taking one last look into Arthur´s eyes, Merlin started kissing the prince´s neck, which caused a soft moaning from the blond.

"Oh…hell Merlin…" it seemed like Arthur couldn´t think clearly anymore. His heart was beating a lot faster than it was supposed to and his head got all dizzy by inhaling Merlin´s smell.

* * *

Suddenly the door flew open and the King himself literally bursted into the room. "Arthur!"

The young prince had startled up as the door opened, which had caused Merlin to fall off the bed.

Shocked, both boys were staring at Uther who looked just as confused as they did.

"I told you NOT to go in there now!" this was Morgana, coming into the room right after the King.

"This is my castle, I can go wherever I want to go!" Uther shot back at his ward but she just rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I told you it would be better not to go in here now, and for god´s sake you should have listened to me once!" then she looked over to Merlin and Arthur.

"Oh, you aren´t naked yet?" she asked.

"Naked?" Uther asked unbelievingly.

Morgana bit her lip and suddenly Gaius appeared between them.

"What is going on here?" he asked, first looking at Merlin and Arthur, then to Morgana and finally up to Uther who seemed confused.

"Well, that´s what I want to know." Uther said. "Morgana?"

The young girl made a face. "I told you not to come here. Now it´s none of my business anymore!" With that she disappeared through the door as fast as she could.

"**Morgana!"**Uther yelled after her but she was already gone.

"Arthur?" the King now turned to face his son.

"Ehm…" How could Arthur possibly explain this? How could he tell his father that he was in love with his manservant, the boy his father didn´t care about at all?

"Sire…this…this is only my fault." Merlin suddenly said, still sitting on the ground.

"Merlin!" this came from Gaius and Arthur at the same time. Why was he always the one taking the blame?

"Well…" Uther looked at the young servant, sitting there, despair in his eyes. He knew that he was willingly to give his own life for Arthur´s and Uther knew that this boy had changed his son a lot, for the better.

The King´s eyes wandered up to meet his son´s. And he knew that this boy meant more to his son than any other person in this entire world. More than any other person in this world would ever mean to him.

"Join me for dinner tonight Arthur. And bring that servant…bring _Merlin_ with you. We have things to discuss. Gaius?" and with that both men left the room.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other in disbelief.

"Did he just call me by my name?"

Arthur nodded. In fact, his father did and the prince didn´t know why.

Sometimes, well most of the times, he wasn´t sure what to think about Uther.

"And what was that with Morgana?" Merlin asked and Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe it was one of her dreams again." The young warlock sat there on the ground, not knowing what to do. He was pretty sure he hadn´t imagined what happened before the King, and everybody else, had bursted in, but…

"Merlin?" he refused to look up.

"Merlin?!" Arthur´s voice was more urgent now. "Are you trying to ignore me again?"

Merlin shook his head. "N…no."

"Well then you better get your pretty little ass in this bed or do I have to get down there first?"

Arthur smirked as Merlin looked up to meet his eyes which were just as full of passion as they had been a few minutes ago.

"Dinner is still two hours away!"

* * *

Meanwhile the King and his court physician were walking down the corridor, away from Arthur´s chambers to the banquet hall.

"It is really no surprise, isn´t it?" Uther broke the silence.

"Well, my lord...can I be honest with you?" Gaius asked.

"Of course you can!" Uther stopped walking, putting his eyes on his loyal servant.

"I didn´t expected you to react…so well."

Slowly a small smile spread across the King´s face. "Well, we were just as young as they are now, weren´t we?"

And now Gaius smiled as well.

* * *

_Uhm, yeah so that´s it! :P  
Tell me what you think! _

_Much love_


End file.
